


home, let me come home

by notEltonJohn



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notEltonJohn/pseuds/notEltonJohn
Summary: Matteo and David have a lazy morning and Matteo gets a little lost in thought
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	home, let me come home

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Home by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros
> 
> I hereby dedicate this one to meap , who’s been asking me to write something davenzi for wayyyyy too long 
> 
> Thank you to theo and moy for being my betas for this thing ,, sorry it’s so short 
> 
> Enjoy !

A year ago he was still crushing on his best friend.  
A year ago he didn’t think he deserved to fall in love.  
A year ago he hadn’t even accepted the fact that he’s gay. 

But now everything was different. He was different. 

Now Matteo is out and proud.  
Now Matteo regularly starts his days with his boyfriend in his arms.  
Now Matteo feels more at peace than he ever had before. 

He opens his eyes to the harsh morning light, but he notes that it’s not as painful as it once was. He laces his hand in David’s, relishing in the warmth he finds there. With David’s heartbeat singing in his ears, he contemplates the meaning of home. 

He always thought home was a place. A building or room you go to. A place with a kitchen, a bathroom, a bed. The bare essentials.  
He knew that this building or room could bring comfort, warmth, and a sense of belonging. But his never did.  
Sure his drug dealer was always a text away for comfort and in the winter he’d turn up the heat for warmth, but the belonging was never there. Not like it was for other people.  
He thought maybe he was unlucky and there was just some people who never belonged. 

And then he met David and everything changed. 

Suddenly he was being comforted by soft words whispered into the dark night. Words that rose like an army to fight the demons that regularly attacked. Words that replaced the walls and stood guard around his heart. 

Suddenly the warmth wasn’t coming from the sun or the heater; it was coming from his touch. It spread throughout his body, conquering every cold, grey corner and turning it into vivid light. An eternal spring blossoming within. 

Suddenly he knew what it was like to belong. This sense of “I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be”. Never questioning if he was a bother, a nuisance. With him in his arms, he knew he could get through anything. 

Looking at David’s sleeping form, Matteo realized how blissfully happy he is. How David came into his life when he needed him most. How lucky he is to have stumbled upon love. 

He kissed David’s forehead and closed his eyes. Taking in all the sensations of this morning. 

“Matteo,” David said, his voice raspy from sleep. 

Matteo hummed in return. David turned onto his stomach to study Matteo. He stared for so long that Matteo entertained the thought that perhaps he didn’t have anything else to say. 

“What are you thinking?” 

Matteo’s smile grew slowly. “Oh nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about,” he teased. David waited for an answer. Always patient. Matteo breathed in deeply. “Just thinking about you. Us.” 

“What about me? Us?” 

Matteo carded his hand through David’s hair. He admired the way the sunlight changed his soft curls. Gave them a glow, made David look angelic. “Just how nice this is. How happy I am. With you.” 

“Oh?” His face lit up with delight and interest. “I make you happy,” he teased. 

For that Matteo yanked on his hair lightly. “Unfortunately.” 

Faking offense, David began to pull away, putting distance between the two. 

“Noo, no no no.” Matteo pulled him closer and was met with no resistance. “Fortunately, very fortunately,” he whispered. 

“That’s what I thought.” 

They laid like that for the rest of the morning. Legs and hands intertwined, shared breaths, and warm hearts. It was easy to forget the outside world when everything you wanted was right in your arms. 

So yah, maybe home wasn’t a physical place. Or maybe it was. Maybe home was a feeling. Maybe home was a person. Maybe home was different for everyone.  
At the end of the day it didn’t matter.  
Matteo found his home in David.  
And David in him.


End file.
